


burnt sugar and magic

by oisugasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/pseuds/oisugasuga
Summary: Oikawa turns towards Suga, the ring on his left hand catching the light coming in from one of the windows and sparking, breaking Suga’s inner thoughts. Suga tilts his head back to look up at him, a smile still lingering on his lips. He’s only been learning magic for a half a year, and it’s been slow going — but being able to do things like this and see the pleased glint in Oikawa’s eyes… it makes all of the hard work more than worth it.Oikawa tugs him close, wrapping strong arms around Suga’s waist and pulling until they’re standing face-to-face. Suga rests his palms on Oikawa’s chest, grateful for some support because his knees are beginning to feel as jelly-like as the strawberry jam he had eaten a few hours ago.





	burnt sugar and magic

Suga is exhausted but that doesn’t stop the happy little grin on his face as he surveys his work.  
  
    His fingertips are tingling still, almost as if he’d fallen asleep on his arms — but it’s different too, as if he’s slipping into a warm bath and letting the water slide over cold skin.  
  
    "Koushi," Oikawa says beside him, his voice struck with wonder, "you did so well."  
  
    Suga beams, tucks a strand of silver hair back behind his ear at Oikawa’s praise. They’re the only two up right now — all of the others, Hinata and Kageyama and their dog, Heen, are still sleeping upstairs.  
  
    "Maybe I’ll end up taking your spot, huh Mr. High and Mighty Wizard of Ingary?" Suga teases slyly, side-eyeing his fiancé. Oikawa’s eyebrows raise at the words, his eyes leaving Suga’s latest work of magic — dimensional magic that has produced a bright yellow door in the middle of their living room — to rest on Suga instead.  
  
    Suga can already smell baking bread and the sweet stickiness of sugar wafting from the door. He hadn’t been able to think of a better place to link to than his favorite bakery in Ingary.  
  
    "Very funny," Oikawa answers, poking Suga in the side and smiling at Suga’s laugh. "But you’re still my apprentice, young grasshopper."  
  
    Suga snorts, rolls his eyes good-naturedly. He’s beginning to feel light-headed but it’s probably just because he hadn’t had a proper breakfast — Calcifer had worked all night moving the castle across the mountains so Oikawa had made jelly sandwiches instead of the usual eggs and bacon and toast. And Suga had been up most of the night before — talking to Calcifer, giving Heen a much needed bath, wide-eyed and restless when he had finally crawled into bed.  
  
    Oikawa turns towards Suga, the ring on his left hand catching the light coming in from one of the windows and sparking, breaking Suga’s inner thoughts. Suga tilts his head back to look up at him, a smile still lingering on his lips. He’s only been learning magic for a half a year, and it’s been slow going — but being able to do things like this and see the pleased glint in Oikawa’s eyes… it makes all of the hard work more than worth it.  
  
    Oikawa tugs him close, wrapping strong arms around Suga’s waist and pulling until they’re standing face-to-face. Suga rests his palms on Oikawa’s chest, grateful for some support because his knees are beginning to feel as jelly-like as the strawberry jam he had eaten a few hours ago.  
  
    "I say we go buy some sweets," Suga suggests, grinning. It’s Oikawa’s turn to snort, shaking his head as he does so.  
  
    "I knew you wouldn’t just use it to go somewhere like the beach," he answers, referring to Suga’s magic. "You picked Sugar Sweet didn’t you?"  
  
    Suga only grins in answer, laughs when Oikawa bends down to nuzzle his nose against Suga’s neck — it tickles, but then Oikawa kisses him instead, slowly, taking his time.  
  
    When he pulls back, Suga feels breathless from more than just using his ever-growing magic.  
  
    Oikawa looks smug, eyes dark and pleased. Suga pinches him.  
  
    "Ow, Kou-chan," Oikawa complains, shifting to avoid Suga’s fingers again. "And I was just going to offer to buy you whatever you want."  
  
    Suga stills. "Whatever I want?" he asks, tilting his head back once more, sliding his hands up to tangle his fingers in Oikawa’s hair. His own ring is cool and pleasantly heavy against his ring finger.  
  
    Oikawa pouts at him. "I mean, I don’t know now," he says, but Suga widens his eyes, flutters his eyelashes, and Oikawa groans. "You’re too cute for your own good," he mutters.  
  
    Suga smiles innocently, leans up on his tiptoes to peck Oikawa on his cheek.  
  
    "Okay," Oikawa sighs mock-exasperatingly although he’s grinning now, large and bright. "Let’s go buy treats that are going to rot our teeth out. We should probably grab some of the others’ favorites too. Calcifer, we’ll be back soon."  
  
    Calcifer makes a muffled noise of affirmation from his bed of red and gold coals, and then Oikawa lets go of Suga to move towards the door.  
  
    That’s a mistake — Suga feels it the moment Oikawa’s arms leave his waist.  
  
     _"Oh,"_ he just has time to think — and then an overwhelming wave of vertigo crests over his head, dark and large, his knees giving way, his vision blurring at the edges.  
  
    "Koushi!" Suga hears Oikawa’s voice as if from underwater — distant and muffled, spiked high with alarm.  
  
    And then he feels arms catch him, feels his head loll back on his shoulders as his eyes flutter shut, smells burning sugar and feels the tingle of magic leave his fingertips.  
  
    The world disappears.  
  
  
  
When Suga comes to, the first thing he notices is the softness all around him. It cradles his aching body, feels as if it’s keeping his bones together.  
  
    His eyes flutter open, lids heavy, and he’s met with a kaleidoscope of colors — emerald, ruby, sapphire, ragged gold and burning silver, copper and bright yellow.  
  
     _"Tooru’s room,"_ Suga thinks. All of the gadgets and baubles and tools and magic tokens hanging around are as familiar to Suga as the lines that run over his own palms — as is the softness of the bed he’s in, the fluffy white comforter pulled up to his chin, and the faint smell of cloves and sweet smoke.  
  
    He’s not sure what time it is, but judging by the light of the night glass over in the corner, it looks like it’s almost dinnertime. The castle creaks and groans all around him, pipes hissing comfortingly as the structure rocks and sways. They’re moving again.  
  
    Slowly, Suga flexes his fingers, moving them one by one. He does the same with his toes, with his legs and arms, and finally places his palms below him to push himself up against the headboard, wincing at the dull throbbing in his head.  
  
    All at once, what had happened earlier returns to him. Suga buries his face in his hands, sighs. He had done too much, had pushed himself too far with his newfound magic.  
  
    Oikawa had warned him of it happening if Suga were too tired or hungry or upset — he had reminded him over and over again that magic came with responsibility, that it could swallow a person if they went to far, could turn them into a monster with no recollection of ever being human.  
  
    Now that it’s happened, Suga understands part of the warning. He shivers thinking of how far he’d have to go to lose himself completely, thinking of what it’d feel like tipping over that edge and falling into something horrible and cruel.  
  
    Guilt for more than likely sending Oikawa into a worried frenzy and putting more stress on Calcifer rushes through Suga’s body and he sighs again, rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
    At that moment, the door to Oikawa’s room clicks open. Oikawa appears around the doorframe, his hands full.  
  
    As soon as he sees that Suga is awake, his eyes widen and he’s by the bedside in seconds, setting the tray he’s carrying on the bedside table.  
  
    "Koushi," he breathes. "How’re you feeling, love?"  
  
    Suga smiles weakly. "Like an idiot," he says truthfully, finding his voice after a few seconds. It sounds horrible to his own ears — raspy and dull.  
  
    Oikawa winces, but then he’s reaching for the things arranged around the tray — a tea kettle and a mug, a jar of something golden and thick.  
  
    Suga watches his deft hands spoon a little of the gold syrup — no doubt the lavender honey that Oikawa always kept around for colds and sore throats — into the bottom of the mug, followed by a hefty serving of what smells like some kind of floral tea from the kettle.  
  
    "Here," Oikawa says, stirring it and then carefully positioning it into Suga’s cold hands. "Drink some first."  
  
    Suga’s eyes fix on the sparkle of their matching engagement rings — enchanted by a kind witch by the sea so that they would always feel each other’s warmth through the metal — as he takes the mug, raises it to his lips with Oikawa’s guiding hands.  
  
    The tea and honey soothe his throat, fill his chest and stomach with a pleasant warmth that immediately has Suga feeling stronger.  
  
    "Thank you," he says meekly after he’s had a few more sips.  
  
    Oikawa hums and then takes the mug from Suga’s offering hands, sets it carefully back on the tray.  
  
    "May I?" he asks, gesturing to the bed. Suga slides over gratefully, holding up the edge of the comforter for Oikawa to slide under.  
  
    "Come here," Oikawa murmurs once he’s in, holding his arms open, his brown hair falling over his forehead in gentle curls, his eyes soft behind his black-rimmed glasses.  
  
    Suga nestles in close, melting into Oikawa’s embrace and laying his heavy head in the crook of Oikawa’s neck.  
  
    "M’sorry," he mumbles, biting his lower lip. "I should’ve known to wait this morning. I was tired, hungry."  
  
    Oikawa sighs, but he runs gentle fingers through Suga’s hair. "Tell me next time, okay? We can always push training back a few hours or a few days if we need to. When you fainted…" His voice trails off, the sentence incomplete.  
  
    Suga looks up at the flicker of dark worry in Oikawa’s eyes and he kisses his cheek for the second time today, this time for comfort. "I’m okay," he assures the other. "I’ll be more careful."  
  
    Oikawa looks at him a moment and then relaxes. "I know," he answers, smiling softly. Suga settles back down against his chest, closing his eyes in contentment, enjoying the warmth and the familiar touch of Oikawa’s hands.  
  
    "Although," Oikawa says a moment later, breaking the silence, "you’re going to have to buy all of Shōyō and Tobio’s favorite sweets because they’ve both been worried sick since they woke up. I had to use magic to keep them from storming in here to make sure you were really okay."  
  
    Suga winces in embarrassment but at the same time he’s filled with fondness for the other two members of his adopted family. He can only imagine what Oikawa had handled while he’d been asleep, thinking of Hinata’s large eyes and Kageyama’s worried scowl.  
  
    "Don’t worry," he tells Oikawa. "I’ll buy them whatever they want."  
  
    Oikawa kisses the top of his head and then settles back down into the bed, hugging Suga closer.  
  
    Suga smiles, closes his eyes once more, and enjoys the tingle of magic at his fingertips and the embrace of the wizard who’s brought magic to his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I get the itch to write an OiSuga fic every time I watch "Howl's Moving Castle" bc Sophie reminds me of Suga so much so here it is, the long-awaited (for me anyway) "Howl's Moving Castle" AU... don't be afraid to leave comments or kudos if you like it<33
> 
> Click [here](http://oisugasuga.tumblr.com/) if you love Sophie Hatter or if you just want to visit my blog >:3


End file.
